


In Your Lap

by lisanna44



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sitting In Lap, Sleepovers, Tendou Satori is Weird, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but Ushijima Wakatoshi likes him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisanna44/pseuds/lisanna44
Summary: Tendou Satori started to ask Ushijima Wakatoshi to sit in his lap despite his big difference in weight. However Tendou was adamant and who was Wakatoshi to not comply?
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 282
Collections: UshiTen





	In Your Lap

“Wakatoshi-kun! Can you sit here?”

Ushijima looked at his lover and the spot he mentioned. His eyebrow couldn’t help rising. 

“You want me to sit in your lap?”

Ever since he met the blocker, he knew Tendou was an enigma. A mysterious being who didn’t bother tall walls shielding Ushijima. The day their relationship began, Ushijima was 100% sure he finally understood how his lover’s mind worked. Yet everyday he kept getting surprised.

“I’m heavy”

As much as he would love to, his weight exceeded Tendou’s. While he was born buff and easily gained muscle, Tendou’s frame was slender and only weight 3/4th of Ushijima. 

“Come onnnnn! It’s okay~”

Ushijima was completely unsure. But this was Tendou and he would pester Ushijima until he got what he wanted.

“Okay”

Ushijima slowly lowered himself to Tendou’s lap. When he was seated, he tried to hold it with his thigh muscles. 

“Hey! No holding back! Come on, Wakatoshi-kun”

“Okay”

Ushijima’s full weight fell onto Tendou. 

When he heard a small ‘oof’ he was about to stand but Tendou’s arms held him. A few seconds later, Tendou’s face nuzzled his back and letting out a sigh. 

“Are you okay, Satori?”

“I’ve never felt better before”

* * *

Ushijima thought it was a one time incident. He never felt so wrong before. 

The next day when they have their movie night in Tendou’s house, the blocker asked him to sit in Tendou’s lap again. Ushijima argued that Tendou wouldn’t be able to watch the movie because Ushijima was the tallest between them both. In the end Tendou still won but Ushijima sat in front of Tendou, in the v of Tendou’s legs. 

Two days later Ushijima found himself caged by Tendou’s arms in the morning. Tendou had a sleepover in his residence and fallen asleep after talking long and far into the night. He took a glance at the clock at his bedside table. Then he nod off once again as the warmth on his back calming him. 

* * *

The whole sitting in the lap gotten extremely often. 

Tendou used every moment and chance he got to have Ushijima sat in his lap or in front of him and clung to Ushijima’s back like an octopus. 

Ushijima never told him but Tendou knew Ushijima began to grow fond of it.

* * *

_“Satori..”_

_“Wakkun? What’s wrong?”_

_“.....”_

_“Wakatoshi? Are you okay?”_

_“I can’t sleep”_

_“.....pfft! Ahahahahahaha! I’m coming okay~”_

_“But its already 1 o’clock”_

_“I’m ready to go! See ya, Wakkun!”_

* * *

Ushijima stepped into Tendou’s front space after buying them both a takoyaki. Reon who was sitting across them spitted out his drink, murmuring he couldn’t unseen the unseen for a whole day.

* * *

The third years were jammed inside Ushijima’s bedroom, the only place big enough to contain all of them. The small wooden table looked like a dwarf in the middle.

Tendou looked up to his lover who sat unexpectedly across his. Ushijima was working on chemistry, one of the many lessons he failed. Despite his godly talent in volleyball, the big goof was very bad at other things except volleyball and gardening. His boyfriend was currently nodding on and off. Probably because he slept later than usual from watching a few movies last night. The previous captain looked defenseless while trying to abate the sleepiness out of his mind.

"Wakkun~" Tendou called "Do you want to take a nap?"

Tendou didn't expect the stoic boy to agree quickly. He might be lacking much more sleep than Tendou expected. 

He watched as Ushijima placed his pen to mark the page on his book before clambering to stand and head to Tendou's direction. 

"Satori..."

His body moved before his brain could click on what about to happen. He slid back a little bit to give space and..

Well, now he has an Ushijima sleeping on his front. 

The others, which have been watching silently, gasped aloud but held their breath as Ushijima wiggled to have a better position. A second later, his lover slept tightly within his arms. 

It was a tight fit seating between the bed and the table. Even worse when you added Ushijima Wakatoshi. But Tendou would not exchange it for anything, not even the latest Final Fantasy for free. 

Phones were taking countless pictures, probably for black mailing or something. Mostly to make their cute kouhais jealous. True to his mind, he received a message from Shirabu. 

_"Tendou you lucky bastard"_

Tendou would have laugh out loud if not for his tired boyfriend. So he typed with one hand his reply and let Ushijima slept on for a while. 


End file.
